The Transformers Book of Fairy Tales
by Maddi Creed
Summary: What happens when a mischievous femme with a Primus-complex and a love for slash gets a hold of a collection of fairy tale stories? In a blink of an eye, she takes our favorite transformers and turns them into characters in our favorite childhood fairy tales! WARNING: slash Don't like, don't read! Also may contain OCs and nonsense. X3


Hello, strangers! :) This is my first ever Transformers fanfic, so please be nice and don't flame. Remember, this is slash fic. You've been warned.

Macabre: So can we get started? :3

M.C.: After we do the disclaimer.

Macabre: *sigh* Maddi Creed does NOT own Transformers. If she did, then there would be slash.

M.C.: SLASH. SLASH EVERYWHERE. C8

Macabre: Yeah. XD She only owns this story and any OC that is mentioned unless stated other wise.

M.C.: Now on with the story!

It was quiet in a little abandoned military base. Well, _almost_ abandoned. Residing in one of the warehouses was Macabre. She was an alien robot creature known as a Cybertronian and was a whole lot more friendlier than her size would suggest. She lived in the base with a few other Cybertronians that were her friends. But her friends didn't matter to her at the moment. They all left their hidden sanctuary to go do something _outside_ of it.

And now Macabre was bored out of her processor.

She laid on her berth, staring blankly at the datapad in her servos. A human book about a girl who was a human and a boy who wasn't (whatever a "vampire" was, Macabre didn't know) that fell in love with each other but couldn't be together had been downloaded onto the datapad. Macabre frowned at it. She had read somewhere that this book was popular among human girls but Macabre just thought it was just cliche and poorly written. Macabre grunted loudly and sat up on her berth.

"How can humans _like _this?" She wondered to herself. She got up and tossed the poor excuse for a romance novel on her nightstand. There was a pile of datapads she had already read on it. Macabre shut off her optical lens for a second to think.

'I could always leave the base to hangout elsewhere,' she thought. 'But what to do? I mean I could visit one of those local hangout spots in my holoform. But then what?'

Macabre walked over to her "desk" and looked at the datapads she hasn't read yet. She let out a breath from her vents and picked by random. She didn't have anyone to hangout with, Cybertronian nor human. She had her... _special gift_, but she had no idea what she would use it for to entertain herself. She was just going to have to settle with reading until her companions returned from their destinations.

Macabre turned the screen on and glanced at the title: _The International Book of Fairy Tales._

A light suddenly went off in her processor and Macabre's optical lens turned an even brighter shade of green. Remember when I said she was friendlier than her size gave up? She's also more _mischievous_, too. Macabre scrolled threw the "pages" of the story to the first one.

"'Cinderella'?" Macabre read aloud. She's heard of many different versions of the tale before, but has never actually read the original before. She skimmed through it quickly and became disappointed. It seemed no different from the others. A _human_ peasant girl and a charming_ human_ prince. Key word _human_. Macabre's mischievous nature took over her thoughts. She had an idea before. And she wanted to use her _special gift _for something fun, too. Now she had something to do.

She's going to make her own versions of the fairy tales in this datapad.

M.C.:*evil laugh* Hehe. Now let the slashing begin! C:

Macabre: Not until people vote on what pairing to do!~

M.C.: Oh, right. We don't really have an idea on what pairing to do for 'Cinderella', so we've decided to let you guys pick who you want to be our vict- I mean, _volunteers _for the story.

Macabre: So here are the nominees-

-Megatron x Starscream (TFA)

-Bumblebee x Prowl (TFA)

or

-Jazz x Prowl (TFA)

M.C.: Next fairy tale will probably have more options... XD

Macabre: It better! X3

M.C.: Please vote and review!~ i'd love to here your opinions. ;D


End file.
